Monster
by M-Angel 05
Summary: Ichigo loses control to his hollow...or does he?
1. Inner Monster

**Chapter 1**: _Inner Monster_

* * *

Ichigo had been fighting against his hollow for months now. Feeling as if he was never going to overcome the monster inside of him. Ichigo wondered why the creature even existed. Yes, he had undergone all that training by Urahara in order to regain his shinigami powers so he could save Rukia, but he had grasped Zangetsu before time had run out. So why did this creature inside of him exist? It shouldn't!

_Who are you to say what should or shouldn't exist?_ he heard his inner demon ask suddenly.

Ichigo had been in his bedroom trying to get some rest before the inevitable would occur, Rukia or someone else from Soul Society bursting into his room, demanding he help with something. Boredom had ensued which led to him thinking about everything that had happened over the last five months. This had led to his thoughts about his inner monster. Sitting up, Ichigo groaned as a headache began to form in the center of his brain.

"I say so." he spoke out loud to the creature.

_Well fuck that._ the creature said feeling a bit miffed. _If you weren't such a pussy, you wouldn't have needed me back then. Hell, if you were stronger, you wouldn't need me now! But ya, ain't!_ The creature began to chuckle darkly. _I, however, am stronger than you. Perhaps I should just take over and throw you in the backseat fer awhile._

Fear struck Ichigo in the heart. He could see it now. Blood and mayhem being caused by this creature who wore his face. "Never!" Ichigo growled angrily.

_Oh?_ the hollow asked sensing Ichigo's rising anger. _What makes you think I already haven't gained control? What makes you think your reality of things is true and not an illusion I've created in your mind. I could already be in control and you'd never even know it._

Ichigo felt his entire being shake in fear at that possibility. _It can't be._ he thought silently. _I'd never let you be in control!_ Suddenly, Ichigo found himself in his inner world. He was launching himself at the albino hollow who was laughing with glee as their white and black Zangetsu's clashed together for the first time in weeks.

_That's it, fight me!_ the albino yelled at him.

As the two swords clashed sparks of lightning formed around the swords as the two energies met and swirled around each other in a dangerous battle for control. As Ichigo's sword came down at the hollow, the albino flash stepped behind him. Slamming his fist into Ichigo's side, the orange haired teen cry out more in surprise than anything else. Unaware of what the hollow had actually done, Ichigo launch another attack at the creature, literally destroying the building behind the albino who had once again flash stepped away from Ichigo. Laughter was bubbling out of the hollow's lips as Ichigo suddenly began to feel exertion from the fight, even though it had not been going on for very long.

_He did something to me_, he thought as the hollow's image began to waver. _but what?_

_Can't see very well, can you?_ the albino asked. _Can't seem to feel your legs either, can you?_ He watched as Ichigo leaned heavily upon his sword as his legs began to give out from under him. _That's because my reiatsu is invading you. Soon, you'll just fall asleep and I'll be in control._

_No..._ Ichigo thought as his body began to feel numb. His legs shook before collapsing under him. Zangetsu felt heavier than ever before before it fell from his hands to the ground next to him. Ichigo panted as he tried to remain awake. He couldn't...fall asleep...or let...the monster...win.

The last thing he saw before unconsciousness claimed him, was the smiling face of his hollow and the gleeful expression in those black/gold eyes of his.

* * *

**M-Angel**: This will be a short story. It's gonna be for my Halloween stories that I do once-in-a-while. I hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter. I'll try to finish this by Halloween night. ^_^


	2. Monster In Control

**Chapter 2**: _Monster in Control_

* * *

Ichigo opened his eyes, but as he did, he felt...disconnected. As if what he was seeing wasn't real. Around him was a dark room, but ahead of him was like a large screen where he could see everything happening around him. He was in the middle of his last class of the day with his classmates talking all around him; but he wasn't interested in interacting with them; instead, he felt an extreme hate towards these loud people. Another thing, he was wearing sunglasses in class. Something he never did. He wasn't some thug, no matter how much the teachers thought otherwise. Something wasn't right with this picture. Something was off and for the life of him, he couldn't figure out what.

As the final bell rang and everyone began to leave the room a feminine voice caught Ichigo's attention. "Kurosaki!" It was a familiar voice, one he'd grown used to hearing everyday.

_Orihime?_ Ichigo thought. Surely she'd notice something was off about him.

"Go away." his voice spoke but it wasn't his voice. Ichigo recognized the warbling echo sound as his hollow's voice.

"Don't be mean to Orihime, Ichigo just because you're having a bad day." Tatsuki's voice sounded defensive next to him as she was sitting in the seat beside him.

"Fuck off." the warbling voice stated, a smirk coming across his face as he did this.

Tatsuki suddenly slapped him across the face, eschewing his sunglasses. A hand came up to correct them only for his wrist to be grasped by a larger hand. Eyes turning towards the owner.

Chad! Ichigo cried out but his voice went unheard.

"You're not Ichigo." Chad accused him.

"And the dumb one figures it out." A dark laugh escaped his lips as the glasses fell to reveal gold on black eyes as Not-Ichigo. Orihime gave a gasp in fright. "Scared princess?" His voice was both teasing and on the edge of a warning.

Chad suddenly punched Ichigo in the stomach before turning towards the two girls. "Get them out of here!" he yelled motioning towards their classmates who were shocked that two supposedly best friends were fighting with their fists. The hollow snarled before punching Chad in the face.

"It's my time to have fun." the hollow snarled. "He's too much of a pussy." He laughed darkly as the students ran from the room. "Besides, by the time I'm done, Ichigo will cease to exist."

Chad pulled back his arm and went to attack his hollow possessed friend when suddenly the hollow grabbed a chair from one of the desks and hit him in the face with it. There was a cracking sound as Chad fell to the ground. "Well what do ya know, there is a way ta stop you." The hollow grinned as he saw the blood pooling around the young man's head. Chad's empty eyes starring out into nothingness as his life ended in that moment. "Oops." The hollow began chuckling lowly. "Who's next?"

Ichigo couldn't believe it. His best friend who had always had his back had just had his life ended by the hands of his hollow. "You bastard!" he screamed out at the hollow suddenly feeling the heaviness in his limbs lifting as he was finally able to move.

"Shut up." the hollow said back to him. "I'm in charge now. If I wanna kill all of yer friends, I will. It's not like yer capable of stoppin' me." The hollow grinned. "By the time I'm done, there won't be anything left for you anyhow."

Ichigo felt his heart drop at this and let out a frustrated outcry. Why couldn't he regain power over his hollow? Why was the creature doing this?

"Why?" the hollow asked. "Simple. They're a hinderance to you when you are capable of so much more." He smirked. "I'm just destroying what I see as the reasons you are so fuckin' weak."

The hollow stumbled in his footing and glared at the cause. His own reflection in a mirror in the hall showed half his face as the albino hollow as the other half showed Ichigo's face. "I won't let you win this fight. What you see as weakness is the true strength of my power. My power comes from my will to protect those I love and won't let you hurt anymore of them!" Ichigo grabbed at the the darkness surrounding himself in the room he seemed to be in inside of himself.

Outside the hollow was suddenly dragged back inside their shared inner world. Grinning as he was finally going to show this brat of a human what true power really was like. All the while Ichigo's body was still being controlled by said hollow.

* * *

_Kurosaki would never hurt Sato._ Orihime thought as she held both of her hands over her mouth as she hid herself in the girl's locker room. She could hear footsteps before hearing Ichigo's voice that wasn't his voice at all. _Am I next?_ she thought with fear. _Why is it coming for me?_

"What's wrong Princess?" Not-Ichigo spoke, his leering. This was not something she was use to hearing from her friend. A fist hit the lockers behind her. "Don't you like this form of Ichigo or am I a little scary for that tiny brain of yours." It was true, Inoue was very scared right now. She had never been this frightened before. "You're one of the reasons he is so weak." Her eyes widened as she realized just how close he was to her. His voice was soft right now, but there was a hatred there towards her. "I'm eliminating those I deem the reason for his weakness. You're right at the top." As he came around the corner, Inoue found herself trapped with a wall to her back. She held her arms out as she found herself with no choice but to use her powers. "Cute." Not-Ichigo stated with a grin, his gold/black eyes seeming to dance with amusement as she called forth a shield to protect herself with. "Compared to what he is, your power is just a speck on the spectrum." He held out his hand. "Out of respect for him, I'll make your death quick." He saw the attack coming from the side, flinging his arm he stopped her attacking fairy; which vanished back into her hairpin. Raising his hand again, a bright red flare of energy shot out of his palm towards her. Upon shattering her shield the red beam hot her in her chest. Blood splattered on the wall behind her, on the lockers on either side of her and as her body fell to the ground, blood pooled around her body.

The hollow grinned at his handiwork before leaving the room to search for his next victim. Soon, everything would be finished and Ichigo would fall into despair. Wanting to destroy him, Ichigo would gain power and as he did, the hollow would devour his soul and become even more powerful than he already was. A flash of power flew by his head, almost taking it off. Snearing from the new annoyance, he turned towards the boy with glasses; Uryu Ishida. The teen supposedly hated shinigami, but helped Ichigo all the time. As annoying as the quincy boy was, he wasn't his next target, though...

Ishida was about to release another arrow when Ichigo vanished from sight only to reappear inches from Uryu. The quincy never saw the attack coming as Ichigo's fist punched through his chest. Unlike Ichigo, the hollow had full access to it's powers, including flash step or the hollow equivalent; sonido. Pulling his hand from the quincy boy's chest, he revealed the teen's heart in his hand. Uryu fell dead, a second later the hollow dropped the organ and continued on his way.

* * *

Ichigo groaned as his hollow held him down by the weight of his reiatsu. It was a bit more than he'd been expecting. With quaking bones and muscles, Ichigo stood with hate filled eyes at the white haired albino who grinned at him like someone had just given him the best gift ever. Without a second to loose the hollow took it's sword and swung it at Ichigo who had no weapon to fight with. Dodging, the teen went with his tactics he'd used on gangs over the years. Being fast and dodging went needed had always been the tactic he'd used then and it was the one he was using now.

Jumping into the air, he punched the hollow with his fist in a downward strike. The first strike hit, as the hollow hadn't been expecting this type of attack. The hollow kicked him in the stomach before striking the back of his head with the butt end of Zangetsu. Dazed, but not out of the fight, Ichigo ran at the hollow and took him down by grasping his wrist, pulling his arm behind his back and throwing his own weight on the hollow. In the midst of the fight the hollow lost it's grip on Zangetsu. Weaponless, the hollow decided to shoot off a cero with a single finger, missing, though searing Ichigo over his left shoulder.

Jumping to miss being hit by another one Ichigo suddenly felt his shinigami powers rise up. His eyes glowed a brilliant blue color as he slammed his foot onto the hollows back, a cracking sound filled the room as the hollow cried out in pain. A cero was released but once again missed Ichigo as the hollow was getting desperate and was getting even madder as time passed. Picking up Zangetsu, Ichigo slammed the blade into the hollow's gut. The hollow grasped his shoulders as it coughed up black oozing blood. "I told you, I wouldn't let you control me."

The hollow grinned as blood dripped from it's lips. _Ah, but in fighting me for control you lost sight of something._ Ichigo raised an eyebrow at him. _Without your attention on them, who was there to stop the other me from hurting those you loved? You only had your eye on one part of me, what about the other part?_

_Other part?_ Ichigo wonder as he felt the hollow begin to vanish. "What are you taking about? What other part!?" he demanded too late as the hollow had ready completely vanished.

In the real world Ichigo's body stood outside the Kurosaki household and clinic, a dark expression on his face as his next victims were now in sight. The ones who were truly responsible for Ichigo being so weak, his family.

* * *

**M-Angel**: So...how was that?


	3. Monstrous Deaths

**Chapter 3**: _Monstrous Deaths_

* * *

Karin and Yuzu sat in the living area with a bag of popcorn watching the horror movie play out on the tv screen. A scream from the actress had Yuzu clutching a pillow tightly. "When is Ichi coming home?" She asked, her voice betraying how scared the movie was making her.

Karin grinned. "Who knows..." She then turned to look at the clock. "He's probably out with his friends." It _was_ late though.

"He's always out with them!" Yuzu cried out in fear as the bad guy closed in on his victim.

"Ichi wouldn't be able to say anything about the movie anyhow." She stated with annoyance in her tone. "It's my turn to choose."

"Why this one!?" Yuzu cried at her sister.

"Because, it's lame and totally fake." She grinned. "Plus, for a B rated horror, it actually makes you scared."

"You're mean Karin!" Yuzu yelled at Karin, as her anger came to the surface. Suddenly the front door slammed shut, both girls jumped and grabbed each other. "W-What was that?" Yuzu asked sounding even more fearful than before.

Ichigo's form came into view in the darkened room. "It's just Ichigo." Karin stated in a deadpanned voice.

Ichigo stepped towards them without saying a word. Both girls still hadn't turned back to the movie. Their brother hadn't greeted them or said anything. When suddenly the light from the tv shown upon his form. Blood splattered down the front of his shirt. A bit of blood was on his face and arms too. Alarmed both girls went to stand. "Ichi-" Yuzu begun only to freeze up as blood sprayed against her face. Turning she saw Karin starring forward in horror before blood dropped down from a gaping wound on her neck. Karin fell forward dead as she bled out on the floor.

Yuzu let loose a scream before it was suddenly cut short by a choking sound. Her body fell next to her sisters. Her eyes starring blankly ahead.

Neither girl had seen him move. In his hand was a knife now dripping with the blood of the Kurosaki twins. Black/gold eyes turned from the bloody scene towards the doors that led to the Kurosaki clinic. The final hurdle was going to be the trickiest.

* * *

Isshin was working later than normal. Ichigo hadn't come home yet. This was no surprise as there had been a higher than normal output of hollows lately. Ever since Aizen's betrayal had been revealed, more and more hollows had been appearing. This forced his son and his sons friends to put their lives at risk on a daily basis. Kisuke had reached out to some old friends of his who had begun to train his son with the hollow that lived within. It worried him though, just how strong Ichigo's hollow was.

Stretching his arms out, Isshin looked at his old hands. Ever since Masaki's death his soul reaper powers had slowly begun to return. He was now back to where he'd been before binding his soul to hers. A sudden scream in his home caught his attention. Reaching out with his power he sensed Ichigo with the girls but Karin's energy signature was drifting away; and fast.

Then suddenly Yuzu's was vanishing along with her sisters. Fear gripped at his heart. Rushing out of his office, down the clinic hall towards the main home he forced the door open. The lights were off as some horror movie played on the tv. Slowly approaching the couch he saw his two babies covered in blood. Both were no longer breathing. His heart felt as if it'd been crushed. "Yuzu? Karin?" Tears begun to fall from his eyes as he gathered them into his arms. "My sweethearts...Daddy is here." He cried as he held them tightly, all the while in his mind he kept thinking that this couldn't be real. His babies couldn't be dead!

Sending someone was behind him, Isshin turned and saw Ichigo covered in blood. Not thinking, he released his daughters and grabbed Ichigo by the arms. "Son! Are you okay!? Are you hurt!?" As he yelled he looked for wounds on his son's body.

"King is fine." A warbled voice answered as black/gold eyes looked at Isshin. "But you're not!"

Isshin felt a blade stab him in the chest. Unable to breathe, Isshin gasped for air. The hollow controlling his son stood up. "Without you in his way, King will finally become what he's meant to be." Holding his hand out, a bright red light was the last thing Isshin Kurosaki ever saw in his life.

* * *

"Noooo!" Ichigo screamed inside his inner world. His family, his friends, the very reason for him to be a protector were gone. Killed by the hollow he had inside of himself. He fell to his hands and knees crying.

"Accept it King," the albino entity said with a sneer. "You're a monster." He grabbed Ichigo's chin to make him look up at him. "Just like me."

Tears ran down his cheeks as Ichigo wept for the loss of those he loved and cared for. He knew his soul was bound for hell, there was no doubt to that now. He was out of options. There was no choice. He had to kill his inner monster somehow. There was no way he'd accept him. However before he could even move to do so, he suddenly had a hand going through his chest. A white substance began to spread out from the wound. "Sorry King, I saw that look." The hollow stated. "Guess I'll just have to take you by force now." Ichigo struggled with the white stuff before falling over onto his side. The hollow laid his hand on his head. "Just go to sleep. You'll never have to worry again." He leaned close. "You and I are now one and the same." These words were the last thing Ichigo heard before he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**M-Angel**: Okay. This chapter was a bit harder to write because it was his sister's after all.


	4. Monster No More

**Chapter 4**: _Monster No More_

* * *

A thunk was heard in the early morning hours in the Kurosaki household. Ichigo woke up on the floor covered in a blanket. Sitting up he rubbed his forehead. It was barely daylight out. Memories of what had happened came to the forefront of his mind. Standing quickly Ichigo opened his bedroom door and went down to the room next to his. Carefully, he pushed the door open he spotted his sister's laying in their beds. Both were breathing and both were very much alive.

_Goatface!_ he thought suddenly, his feet carrying him to where he knew his father spent his early mornings. Running down the steps Ichigo didn't stop until he came to his father's side near his mother's shrine. Panting slightly, Ichigo had never been so relieved to see his father alive and well.

Seeming to sense his son near him Isshin's stood up. He was about to make a joke when he saw the look on his son's eyes. It was one joy, relief and hit of sadness. "Son, are you alright?" he asked in a very serious tone.

Ichigo really didn't know what to say; instead, he grabbed Isshin's by his shirt and pull him into a hug.

Isshin's really knew something was going on now, but didn't say anything as he hugged his son back. They rarely had these moments anymore. He really couldn't recall last time he had hugged his boy. Pulling back, he was Ichigo seemed to be having trouble controlling his emotions at the moment. His eyes were watery and glassy, as if his boy wanted to cry. "I take it you had some sort of nightmare." he commented as the two separated. "Well, whatever is bothering you, I am here if you need to talk. "

Ichigo nodded silently before turning to head back to his room. Once at the base of the steps he spoke quietly. "Thanks Pops for being alive." He then walked up the steps.

_Now why would he say that?_ Isshin's wondered before looking at a picture of Masaki. "Our boy is sure acting weird Masaki. Sure wish you were here."

Once back in his room Ichigo heard his hollow speak."_Wow! Talk about a weird ass dream King!_"

Sitting up suddenly, Ichigo frowned. "Go away." he told the albino vehemently.

"_Nu-uh._" The hollow refused. "_I can feel you're starting to close up on me again. This is a partnership we have going on here. If we are not working together we can't do our job right._"

"That doesn't sound like you." Ichigo stated, not trusting the being.

"_Shit King_." The hollow cursed before coming at Ichigo with a different thought. "_I can't steal what's already mine_." he muttered quietly, though Ichigo heard him clearly. "_I'm you and you're me._" he clarified. "_I'm just your darkside amplified_."

That made sense, for once. Nodding at what the hollow had said, Ichigo rolled over onto his side and tell back to sleep. This time a dreamless sleep.

* * *

In the side way world of Ichigo's inner world two figures stood on opposite ends of a building. One in dark, standing upright and the other in white crouching on th e edge looking at the ground below. The one in white was the hollow Ichigo so feared. The being looked over his sho ulder as his companion began to speak. " Thank-you." the old man Zangetsu spoke. "You have taken the brunt of his anger even though you could have told him the truth."

The hollow contemplated at what to say in retaliation for this statement for a moment before turning his face away from his companion. "King is stupid. He would never believe that it was you who had used his dreams to teach him a lesson." He turned his dark eyes up towards the sky. "King doesn't even know the truth about us yet. So why would he believe his enemy?" Standing up on the opposite end of the building he subconsciously reached towards the sword on his back. He then grinned before looking at the other. "Don't get me wrong, I like playing the bad guy. However, he's gonna be pissed once he realizes the truth and I don't wanna miss the fight that brings that on!"

The dark clothed spirit smirked at him. "That surely will be a fight for the ages," He looked towards the other. "Zangetsu." The hollow's grin broadened before he began to cackle. Ichigo's future was going to be interesting, that was for sure.

* * *

**M-Angel**: Yay! I finished a story for once! LoL! Sorry. I just haven't completed a story in a while. ^_^


End file.
